


Mommy

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cookies, Food, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: It's been awhile since you've seen him, but this time he's a little more open about his love of your motherly antics.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspiringtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringtrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ducks in a Row (One-shots and Short Stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165821) by [aspiringtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringtrash/pseuds/aspiringtrash). 



> Imagine having an idea and the idea is THIS. A big ol thanks to Funkynipple for inspiring me!!!! Seriously this is just a different take on their wonderful work Jealousy ♡♡♡♡ I loved it so much I had to give it my own run.

It was so nice to finally see him again. It felt like years, which come to think of it, it was. And it just so happened you were both in town at the same time. The two of you met up at Wammy's for old times sake. When you laid your eyes on him again, it made your heart beat impossibly fast. For starters, you'd always had a crush on him. As a child though you avoided giving into all the throes of young love. You wouldn't have put it past him to beat the piss out of you too. He was so much older though and had eventually come to tolerate your doting antics. Still, puberty and time had really done him well. When he spoke, you couldn't contain yourself.

"Hello again, X. It's been quite some time." He mumbles, disinterest evident in his voice. You couldn't be sure how genuine it was. _He_ had reached out to _you_ , but perhaps he really had just chilled out over the years. You don't spare a second thought on it though, at a moments notice you throw your arms around him. It's a little bit of a reach considering your head is now at chest level with him. He's grown so much, it makes your heart beat faster and you inhale his scent. You pull away from the non reciprocated embrace. It's alright, he usually never did anyway.

"It's so nice to see you too, L! My, you've really grown...." You sigh as you attempt to reach up and ruffle his hair. He humors you and dips his head a fraction of an inch. It was not much help at all but your fingertips manage. 

"Yes. I would agree it is nice to be in your company again. Watari is setting up the tea room for us." You smile at that. Always making Watari do his bidding. Either way, you link your arm with his and head inside the building.

"Oh..." He murmurs as his thumb makes its way to his mouth as per usual.

"I wanted to say, you've grown quite a bit yourself. Who would have thought you may become attractive?" That comment earns him a fairly firm punch in the arm, but you giggle at it. The two of you had always had a bit of banter, but mostly you wanted to smother him. As the two of you make your way to the tea room, a glimpse of your Favourite Stuffie catches your eye.

The stuffed animal in question is not a stuffed animal at all. It is the nickname you have given to Near over the years. As you've popped in and out of Wammy's, you met him from time to time. Every time you've been unable to contain your intense need to mother and smother the boy. Something L had been witness to here and there, though he never made comment on it. So here comes Near, headed off to who knows where, but you are going to cut him off for just a moment. 

Near senses your urge immediately and comes to a halt just in front of you.

"Oh my sweet stuffie." You coo as you grab his face in your hands. He makes no mention of hating or loving your doting affections toward him. 

"Hello, X. I didn't know you were going to be coming by." Is all he says to you. 

"I know, it was a bit spur of the moment, but have no fear..." You giggle as you press his face to your chest in a tight squeeze. He lets it happen without any fuss. He too was getting bigger over the years, but you still thought of him as your baby. 

"Momma X is here!" You bury your head into his white mop of hair and give him some very dramatic smooches. Then you release him, but not before giving his impossibly soft and cherub cheek a gentle squeeze. 

"I just might actually eat you some day, Near." 

"I sure hope not. Cannibalism is illegal." He mutters. Oh how he reminds you of L sometimes. Speaking of, L seems to be actively not paying any attention to the two of you. How strange. Usually he has something to say, but this time it is dead silence. You return your attention back to Near for one more brief moment.

"You're right, maybe I should avoid doing something so taboo. You are just too cute. A little sugarcube, honestly." You give his cheek a kiss and a gesture to let him go on his way. He takes a few steps down the hall as you turn back to L. You hear a soft patter behind you and feel Near's little arms wrap around your waist, his head against your back.

"I hope you stick around a bit Mo-....." You all know what he was about to say but don't draw attention to it. Instead you pivot and give him a warm hug in return. You know how harsh this place is. There is no warmth and both Mello and Near have made it clear in their own way they need and enjoy yours. It is something that never left you despite all you went through here. For that you're thankful.

"I hope you stick around a bit.... X..." He scurries away quickly afterward. You wish you'd gotten a chance to smooch his little forehead one more time, but you caught a little bit of his blush at the faux pas of almost calling you Mom. At least, to him it was. Only because his mentor was here or so you assume.

You giggle as you fall into step with L who seems to have taken off down the hall. He was probably determined to get to some sweets. You'd heard he was finishing up a particularly grueling case in the area. His stress reliever was always sweets, even if you'd tried a few other things. He just wasn't reciprocative or at least, not in any way you noticed.

"Near is such a good kid. I think he will really make a fine detective some day. I just wish I could stuff him and take him with me everywhere sometimes, though." L responds with a soft hum as you two take a seat next to one another in the tea room. Watari has made quite the plethora of sweets and the smell of Jasmine tea fills the air.

"So... you seem enthused. What's the matter? Do you have beef with a 12 year old?" You snicker. L takes a sharp bite off the head of a Hello Panda and it makes you cock your head. There's still a smugness to your face, though it has faltered slightly.

"No. Near is fine. He is a child, but does show promise. Or so Watari says. I trust him." Is all you get as he plunks some sugarcubes into his tea. Far too many and that's saying something considering you also like it fairly sweet.

"Well good because he is the cutest. I mean, I don't have favourites. I also enjoy doting in Mello. Although between you and me?" You lean in close to L and he shifts just his gaze to you.

"When we're alone I let him call me Mommy. I think he needs it." You rest your head on L's shoulder and sigh. Taking a sip of your tea, you notice L has done nothing but build a pile of sugarcubes in his cup. Far too many to be soluble.

"Hmm, I can agree. I think a fair amount of the children who have passed through here or are currently here need something like that." You prop yourself up from off his shoulder and push back his hair. His shoulders drop imperceptibly. 

"Oh yeah? What about you, then? L? I think you need someone to not let you keep...." You gesture to his cup and his eyes follow.

"Doing... that." He says nothing about it, grabbing a second cup to remake himself some proper tea. As proper as he does by his standards. You pick up a lady finger and take a bite. Things feel pretty same old same old between you two. However, you can't deny, puberty has made you want to jump his bones even more. Something you wouldn't act on without him initiating but the thought is definitely there. The ache between your thighs was real after being able to take in his scent just now. He actively avoids your question though. You store his lack of response away for later.

"So I hear you've been working as a private detective these days." The condescension was mild, but still there. It made your heart burn. He had a way of making you feel small sometimes though that was just his nature.

"Ah, yes. I have worked a few cases closer to your realm of expertise, but I really just like being nosy in personal affairs. Still a fairly dangerous job though." You place your cup on the table and lay a hand on his head afterward. Playing with his hair was something comforting to you, but also the one thing you know really comforts him. You wonder if he's sought comfort with anyone else these days. The thought makes you want to puke. As hypocritical as it is, you hate the idea of anyone else ever having laid a hand on him. You want to push the thought away, but now you can't. 

"On a wildly different subject because I hate how disappointed you sound..." He raises an eyebrow at you in reply. A soft slurp fills the moment of silence as he drinks his tea. It's followed by a crunch as he bites the head off of another cookie. 

"Have you been seeing anyone on your adventures?" He coughs at the comment and you pat his back. Quickly he regains his composure and shakes his head.

"Absolutely not. My line of work doesn't allow it and you know me. I'd openly say I'm inept." The laugh that escapes you is too loud even for your tastes. But hearing him call himself inept is such a big step from when you knew him as a child. 

"Yes, yes. I'd argue so. Haha!" He pouts at you so you return to playing with his hair. 

"You don't have to be so open about it." He mumbles, avoiding eye contact with you now. 

"Oh, sorry. I mean.... You're so silly. I'm a bit saddened that you haven't found anyone that strikes your fancy." You sigh, still giving his head soft scratches and pats. Then you wrap your arms around him and tuck his head into your chest. The action gives you deja vu as you think about how you swooped Near into you earlier.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I was hoping I was right and you _were_ jealous of my doting on Near a bit ago." At that you feel him shift and bring his feet up to your stomach. With a playful jolt he gives you a firm bunny kick, forcing you away from him and sliding onto the floor. Oh. So that's how he wants to be. Fine then. It's been awhile since you got the chance to wrestle him. Perhaps you can actually win this time with how much you've been training.

"Absolutely _not_." You grab his ankles and drag him down with you. Something on the table clatters, but the two of you ignore it. Instead, you find yourself rolling around on the floor with him, fully immersed in a playful wrestling match. He pins you down with your hands above your head so you take note from his book. A bunny kick sends him off of you and you scramble into a somersault to get away. He swiftly darts toward you, grabbing your waist and throwing you off balance. You're not on the ground for long before doing your best to throw him down as well. Somewhere amongst the racket, you manage to pin him down and you giggle in his face. His breathing is heavy, as if he hasn't had a good match in awhile though it was short lived.

"I'll let you have it this time, only because I know how much of a sore loser you are." He smirks a genuine smirk and it makes you smile. Finally, he was being a bit more himself with you.

"Well good 'cuz I won." You gloat.

"Don't get too cocky. There are at least 8 different ways I could disarm you as we are now." You attempt to get up from your hold on him, but he firmly keeps you down. 

"Hey, I'm not down to get my shit kicked right now." You chuckle. He can and probably will if you don't draw that boundary now. He lets you slide off of him to the floor. 

"I wouldn't dream of being that aggressive with you, X." He turns his head toward you.

"Oh good. I think it would hurt a lot. I bet many people have underestimated you. You know I would never..." You place a hand to your chest while the other swoops out to the side. Your head is dipped low into a very dramatic bow.

"Be so foolish." He cracks a small laugh at that. Then he props himself up and leans his head onto your shoulder. Something about the action feels... different. Like he's goading you into doting on him. That's truly precious. Maybe he has missed your attention so much more than you thought. You scoop him up into you again and lay a gentle kiss in his mop of hair. 

"So..." He mumbles into your shoulder. You pull away just a fraction so he can speak better. 

"When did you start letting Mello call you... that?" There's a lilt to his voice. You don't ignore it. He wants something. Maybe if you pretend you don't notice it, he will be open with you.

"Oh... like, a couple years ago? I think when he was about 9 he called me that one day. He was a bit embarrassed at first, but I let him know it was ok. Why?" You give L a gentle nudge with your elbow, but his face is glued to your shoulder. He's avoiding eye contact.... And speaking.

"Do you want me to be your Mommy too, Lawliet?" You purr it into his ear playfully. He grips the collar of your shirt loosely but doesn't do much else.

A smirk spreads across your face. Oh. This could get real fun. You start rubbing his back and arms. Pausing every now and again to scratch his head.

"Do you need that, sweetheart?" L continues to be silent as you pet him.

"What's wrong, baby? What do you need?" He shifts to his normal crouching position, but refuses to look you in the eyes. That won't do. Softly, you place a hand on his cheek and give his head a gentle turn. He follows the motion, but is attempting to look anywhere else but your eyes. You shift in closer to his face, you know there's no way he doesn't feel your breath on his lips. His eyes close softly and his breath hitches for a moment.

"Do you need Mommy?" You whisper as you lean in and kiss him on the lips. They taste so sweet and are surprisingly soft for someone who often forgets chapstick even exists. His knees drop as he leans into the action. Your hand rests on his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. When you pull away, it almost looks like there's colour to his face. 

He actually makes eye contact with you as he goes to stand. It makes your stomach drop for a moment and you worry you've ruined whatever semblance of a friendship you had with him. The worry is tampered as he extends his hand to you. Obligingly you take it and it feels like he's dragging you out of the room. The desserts sitting on the table are forgotten as he weaves you through the building.

"We're going to your old room. It was always furnished so pleasantly." Oh. Your heart flutters. While it's true, it almost feels naughty despite the two of you being so much older now. Adults. That feeling never leaves even so, when you return home and bring a partner over. Mingling like this was not allowed under any circumstance. At least your bed has received an upgrade since then. A nice full size bed for when you come to visit. Hardly enough for him now that he's so tall, but the two of you can definitely make due. 

When you arrive he pulls you into him as he sits on the bed. You waste no time pulling him into a passionate kiss. The room was almost exactly as you'd left it so many years ago. Watari, as he was now called, was a sentimental man when it struck him. 

The two of you fall into the bed, a flurry of curious hands roaming each other. As if all those years of longing were finally being fulfilled. Perhaps even the taboo aspect of it all excited you further. Before you knew it, you were straddling him. Mindlessly grinding on him through his jeans as the two of you made out like hormonal teenagers. You wonder what things would've been like if the two of you actually had done anything when you were younger. No. Things were exactly as they are meant to be. 

L firmly grasps your hips, pulling your pelvis into him. His cock has gotten incredibly hard. You pull away to say something, considering you've found the exact thing to make him tick. Or maybe it's always made him tick and he's just now letting you know it.

"My, Hon..." you murmur into his ear. 

"Do you need Mommy to take care of you?" He shivers as you breathe the question into his ear. His eyes are closed as he softly nods in response. Maybe he's too shy to play along verbally. That's fine, you're bold enough for the both of you.

You slide down off of him and land between his legs. He wordlessly sits up as you undo his pants. For a brief moment you look up at him to confirm his constent. He nods enthusiastically by his standards. You take the sign and continue.

As you pull out his member, your mouth physically waters. God. Puberty did him damn good and how lucky for you. You don't think about whether or not you're his first, instead you take in the sight of him. He's a solid length and build down there. Something you'd never really considered before and now you have an actual reference. The ache between your legs builds and he turns his head away. Bashful?

"I...." He starts so you pause your movements.

"I was enjoying your ahem.... Your commentary." His thumb habitually makes its way to his mouth and he fiddles with his lips. A smirk makes its way to yours once more and you nod at him. 

"My baby likes it when I refer to myself as Mommy? Hmm?" Softly he nods, closing his eyes in submission to that admission. You gently stroke him as you part your lips in anticipation. Just before you wrap your mouth around his dripping length, you take a moment to play with him mentally a bit more. It's only fair after all the mental games he's played with you. Only this time the crying will be done in lust.

"Then..." You kiss the tip of his cock teasingly.

"Mommy will take care of you. You've gotten so big, but you still need me, don't you?" You don't wait for his reply as you take him all the way into your mouth. He isn't your first experience and given the sporadic meetings you two have, he definitely won't be your last. No one will ever hold a candle to him though, you decide.

So you slurp and suck up and down the length of his shaft. Taking him in fully and using the back of your throat to stimulate the tip. Soft gasps and choked moans escape his lips as you work him. It's like music to your ears. The urge for you to take him in you builds the more you suck on him. Yet the enjoyment of having him like putty in your hands, literally, is almost enough to make you cum alone. Almost, but definitely not quite. It feels like all your fantasies are being fulfilled and it is so delicious. You draw it out more and his hands bury themselves in your hair. He pushes you down on him and for a few times you let him. It wouldn't be fun if he came yet though, so you gently push his hands away and pull off of him with a gentle pop. A shudder racks his body and the disappointment is evident as he looks down at you. You hadn't noticed he'd leaned back on his elbows. He almost looks arrogant and you know generally he is. But for now, he seems to allow himself to be subservient. A treasure you never expected to be privy to.

When you stand, you shed every last piece of your clothing. He takes you all in with his large, black eyes. The sight seems to make his cock twitch a few times. His eyes hood with lust as you straddle him once more. You grind against him softly, allowing his cock to tease your wet pussy. Or maybe it's the other way around. His head drops back and a low moan escapes his lips. You reach down to the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He helps you remove the article of clothing and the sight of _him_ makes your jaw drop just a bit. Wow, he is so fit these days. A slight blush creeps across his face. You've never really known him to be shy or care about what anyone thinks. It's probably the headspace you've put him in.

"Looking handsome as ever these days, L." You purr the compliment into his neck just before you give the soft skin a gentle kiss. A shiver runs up his spine and he tilts his head back further. You run your hands across his body, stopping to give one of his nipples a gentle squeeze. As you do so, you give his neck soft kisses and the occasional nibble. You continue to tease him, rubbing up and down along his shaft, but never putting him inside. His hands make their way to your hips and he pulls you against him with need. 

"I have to admit, I wish you could've been my first, love." You push his hair out of his face and he looks up at you. Those alert and attentive eyes taking in every bit of you. If he was going to bare his soul just a bit, you could spare baring some of yours. Not that the two of you could have ever been in a conventional relationship, but you'd known. You'd known for years and despite the many lovers, none of them were him. He gives you a soft smirk as his eyes dart to the other side of the room.

"Well.... if it's any consolation, you can be mine." The comment takes a moment to register in your brain. The idea he'd never been with anyone feels like both a blessing and a curse.

"I've had crushes here and there. But I've never forgotten you after all this time. It felt like no one would ever be able to compare." He continues. So, he thought about you too even if he never acted on it.

"My line of work doesn't leave much time for things of this nature. However, I couldn't pass the opportunity when I heard you were in town as well. You've always been fond me, I am aware." That last bit is full of ego and it makes you want to choke him out. You don't though, instead you raise your hips and slam down, taking him all in to shut him up. It stops the words, but a moan leaves the back of his throat. His eyes close as you take a moment to adjust to his size. 

You lean down to kiss him as you roll your hips. His buck into you and he moans again. It's been awhile and he fills you up. You grind harder into him as you slip a tongue into his mouth. He tastes like tea and panda cookies and just him. Your breath mingles as you attempt to get more of him. He's all consuming, intoxicating as the two of you share a moment. You softly rocking on him, him attempting to match your pace. Passionate kisses are shared between you two as a hand makes its way to your breast. He gives it a squeeze and you moan into his mouth.

In a swift movement, he's flipped you onto your back and pulled out. A blush paints your face as he removes his pants and boxers. Yes. He is every bit as yummy as you had hoped over the years. Still has his signature haunch, but it doesn't detract from how attractive you find him. He kneels down beside the bed and pushes your thighs apart. A quiet gasp escapes you as you feel his tongue between your folds. He gives your clit a soft suck and you wonder if he lied to you about never having done anything with anyone. However, you think back to all the fruit he used to eat. Maybe he's viewing it like that. Your thoughts are cut short as he continues to lap you up. With shaky hands, you grip the bedspread. His tongue works its way from your entrance to your clit and back down. More soft moans escape you as you arch your back in an attempt to get more of him. He sucks on your clit firmly and slides a finger in. With surprising skill, he finds your g spot and strokes it carefully. A heat builds in your core and you hold back on bucking onto his hand. His tongue keeps doing things you'd never experienced with past partners. Maybe it just feels so good because it's him this time. A sense of guilt attempts to wash over you as you think about all the partners you've had. You always wished they were this particular someone else. Now is not the time for that, if he doesn't stop, you're going to cum.

L seems to goad you on, not letting you push him away as the climax builds. You feel yourself tightening as your hips rock of their own accord. He laps and sucks on you and right as you're about to cum- he stops. He pulls away and wipes his mouth, lapping up your juices at the sides. You genuinely consider kicking him as your body comes down from the high that had built within. 

"While I've never been with anyone, it doesn't mean I haven't been curious and done my own.... research." The arrogance is dripping off of him. He knows what he just did. He knows you know and you probably look furious and confused. He leans over you and you notice how swollen he is. Little bits of precum drizzle out of the head of his cock and all you want is to lap it up. Somehow. At this point almost any hole will do for you.

"Well, if you learned that from porn colour me impressed." You murmur as you pull him down for a kiss. He obliges, returning your kiss fervently. You can taste yourself on his tongue and it tastes so much better than it ever has. Probably because it's really him. Your tongues mingle some more as he presses into you filling you once again. He begins a steady pace of thrusts and it makes your toes curl. You place your feet onto the bed for better leverage as you buck your hips into him. That steady heat coiling in you once more. He takes a page from your book and softly kisses your neck, stopping at the collar bone to give it a bite. Then he trails down to your breast and pops your nipple into his mouth. He gives it a firm suck reminiscent of when he was sucking on your clit just moments ago. You arch into him, wanting to press more of yourself into his mouth and more of him into your cunt. More moans escape the two of you as he pumps you. It's getting sweaty and urgent, like the two of you are worried that at a moments notice the other won't exist. You snake your arms around him and pull him into you more. It's hardly possible, but you're trying.

"Ah.... You're doing so good, honey." He places a soft kiss on your cheek and you sigh. The build of pleasure is almost at it's peak and you feel yourself tipping over that edge. You squeeze his cock with your wet pussy, it makes him stroke your g spot harder. He thrusts into you fast and you realize you can't hold back anymore. The only thing making you hesitant to let it wash over you is the fact he may very well just edge you again. That almost pisses you off just thinking about it.

"Are you going to let me cum this time?" You manage to choke out. He huffs an airy chuckle at that.

"With how close I am, it would be impolite to not." He pants into your neck.

"Good because..." You're right there, you rock into him erratically. His pace is almost in time with yours and you bury your hands into his hair. He moves to kiss you and you oblige. Moans escape your lips as he fucks you faster.

"You're going to make me cum!" You gasp against his mouth as the feeling washes over you. White hot pleasure taking over as you arch your body into his. One of his thrusts has a brief pause and a low groan escapes him, he continues shortly afterward but the force behind it is not as intense. You lay there panting, attempting to catch your breath as he continues to lean over you doing the same, having come to a halt. Gently, you place a hand on his face and brush all the sweaty locks away. He rolls off of you and collapses at your side. You feel him drip out of you, but don't bother to do anything about it for the time being. The two of you lay in the after glow and you slip your hand into his. There's a sense of warmth between you two and a little bit of anxiety too. Like you started something you'll never get to finish.

L turns to face you and you reciprocate. His hand breaks from yours and he places it on your cheek.

"It will be unfortunate when we have to part ways." He murmurs. No, don't make you think about that.

"Yes, but for now... we're here." You whisper. He hums at that and you scoot closer to him, scooping him into your arms.

"Hehe, come to Mommy." His arms wrap around you softly. The two of you lay there for awhile, just enjoying the warmth of one another as you ignore what is to come.

###### 

After that time at Wammy's you'd hardly heard from or about him. Still, the memory of how you two behaved lingered in the back of your mind constantly. You'd tried desperately to find anyone like him, but the search was fruitless. No one would ever be like him. No one would ever be able make your heart beat as fast as the two of you scurried around, finding hiding spots to fool around. Like lovestruck teenagers, the two of you spent all that time sharing gentle acts of affection and stealing kisses when the opportunity arose. The two of you had also spent a large amount of time together in your bedroom and never had you felt such passion.

Then, just like that, it was over. The two of you parted and you spent your time pining. Pining and aching for his touch once more. He had called for your input a few times, but now it had been months since you heard from him. You chewed your lip as you went over the photos you had taken. Another case of cheating, it was getting a little old. Yet, the work was consistent enough to pay your bills and then some so for now, you were comfortable. 

Across the room your phone pinged and you make your way to it. When you unlock it and check the message, the number it came from just says '0'. How odd. You open the message and your heart catches in your throat.

 _'Miss you, Mommy'_

You erupt into a fit of giggles. If only you'd been able to actually hear him say it. The memories flood you of that first time. You aren't sure if you should text him back, he may not receive it. You decide to go for it anyway. You're glad to know you've been on his mind as well.

_'Miss you too, Baby ♡'_

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this post publishing, if u have any requests lemme kno!!! Im kinda in the mood for ideas ♡ Smutty, fluffy, a mixture of the two~~ Ideally reader insert considering I dont think I could do any Lawlight justice. But! If u like my writing and want to submit requests, just lemme kno in the comments of my tumblr! Littlemissysassafras ♡ No need to follow, sometimes I go wild on there haha! But as it stands it's primarily DN related and Im super here for them L fic ♡


End file.
